Vehicle systems may include various vacuum consumption devices that are actuated using vacuum. These may include, for example, a brake booster and a purge canister. Vacuum used by these devices may be provided by a dedicated vacuum pump. In other embodiments, one or more aspirators (alternatively referred to as ejectors, venturi pumps, jet pumps, and eductors) may be coupled in the engine system that may harness engine airflow and use it to generate vacuum.
In yet another example embodiment shown by Bergbauer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,716, a control bore is located in the wall of the intake such that when the throttle plate is at idle position, vacuum generated at the periphery of the throttle is used for a vacuum consumption device. Therein, the positioning of the throttle plate in an idle position provides a constriction at the throttle plate's periphery. The increasing flow of intake air through the constriction results in a venturi effect that generates a partial vacuum. The control bore is sited so as to utilize the partial vacuum for a vacuum consumption device.
The inventors herein have identified potential issues with the above approach. As an example, the vacuum generation potential of the throttle is limited. For example, a single control bore at one location in the intake, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,261,716, is utilized by the vacuum consumption device even though vacuum may be generated at the entire periphery of the throttle. To use vacuum generated at the entire periphery of the throttle, more control bores may be needed in the intake passage. However, fabricating these control bores may result in significant modifications to the design of the intake passage which can increase related expenses.
In the approaches that use one or more aspirators to generate vacuum, additional expenses may be incurred because of individual parts that form the aspirator including nozzles, mixing and diffusion sections, and check valves. Further, at idle or low load conditions, it may be difficult to control the total air flow rate into the intake manifold since the flow rate is a combination of leakage flow from the throttle and airflow from the aspirator. Typically, an aspirator shut off valve (ASOV) may be included along with the aspirator to control airflow but with added cost. Further, installing aspirators in the intake can lead to constraints on space availability as well as packaging issues.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed a system comprising a throttle valve have a venturi passage located inside its throttle body, the venturi passage configured to receive intake air directly from an intake passage when the venturi passage is parallel to a direction of incoming intake air flow. In this way, motive air may flow through venturi passages formed between the throttle plate and an exhaust pipe, or through the venturi passage in the throttle plate dependent on a position of the throttle plate.
As one example, edges of the throttle plate are beveled or curved such that constricted passages (e.g., venturi passages) are formed between the edges and an intake pipe. This may occur in a more closed position of the throttle plate. As such, motive flow through the venturi passages adjacent the exhaust pipe may generate vacuum to be supplied to a vacuum consumption device. The throttle plate comprises one or more venturi passages located inside the throttle plate and configured to admit motive air therethrough. As such, motive air may flow through the venturi passage(s) inside the throttle plate and generate vacuum to be supplied to the vacuum consumption device. By doing this, vacuum may be provided to the vacuum consumption device through a plurality of positions of the throttle plate.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.